An increasing number of portable electronic devices have been developed in recent years. Such portable electronic devices include smart phones, tablets, media players, navigation systems, and a variety of other portable electronic devices. Such electronic devices typically include one or more connecting ports for linking the electronic device to data and power via an external cable. In order to minimize their size, weight, and cost, such portable electronic devices typically have a relatively small battery with limited battery capacity. The limited battery capacity of such portable electronic devices forces users to recharge the battery using the external cable. The physical connection between the electronic device and the external cable requires careful attention by the user to align the external cable with the exact location of the connector port on the electronic device. In addition, the user must carefully orient the connector for successful engagement to the connector port on the electronic device.
Many users frequently operate their portable electronic devices in a variety of different environments. For example, many users use their smart phones at home, at the office, and while travelling in an automobile or on public transportation. Whether at home, at work, or in a vehicle, it is often advantageous to support an electronic device in a clearly visible position while the user performs other activities. In addition, it is advantageous to support the electronic device in a secure manner. Of the multitude of mounts available on the market, mounts that securely support the electronic device unfortunately require a two-handed operation to insert the electronic device in position on the mount. For mounts that allow for battery charging, the connection to the electronic device is often performed via a connecting port which requires two-handed operation for careful alignment of the connecting port with an external cable. The external cable and bulky mount also adds visual and physical clutter to the area where the electronic device is used.
Many device manufacturers have standardized the connecting ports to be similar across at least each manufacturer's series of smart devices, if not across the whole industry. The standardization of the connecting ports is convenient for the consumer because it allow for the connection and charging of different devices using a single cable configuration. Unfortunately, this convenience is lost when a user needs to mount their device for battery charging or for hands-free operation due to the fact that most charging mounts are either specific to a device, or the mount requires two-handed adjustment of the mount so that the mount will accept the device.
Now that smart devices play such an important role in many people's lives, it becomes a great nuisance when such smart devices fail to perform due to lack of battery power. In this regard, it has become increasingly desirable for device and accessory manufacturers to provide a viable solution to the limited battery power for portable electronic devices. One attempt at solving the problem includes wireless charging technology. Wireless technology is now available as an accessory for many smart devices in the way of a specialized case, and as a built-in option. Although certain wireless charging arrangements offer a means for charging an electronic device, such wireless charging arrangements also have a number of inherent drawbacks. One such drawback is the fact that the wireless charging of a battery creates heat which reduces the life of the battery. In addition, current wireless charging technology is slower than conventional charging methods. Furthermore, wireless charging technology lacks a means for sending data to the electronic device during the charging operation. In addition, current wireless charging technology is not understood to allow for rotation of an electronic device from portrait mode (e.g., vertical orientation) to landscape mode (e.g. horizontal orientation) while maintaining the power and data transfer capability.
The consumer electronic industry is moving toward fewer connector ports on devices by combining the functions of what previously took multiple connectors into one. This result in connectors with an ever growing array of conductors to carry various high speed data lines such as USB 3 and HDMI as well as power. While simpler connectors such as headphone jacks allow rotation while being connected there isn't a compact connector available that combine easy connection and the ability to rotate while staying connected in a compact yet conductor dense design.
In light of the above-noted limitations, the prior art includes several attempts to overcome deficiencies associated with the connecting and mounting of electronic devices and, more particularly, the connecting of smart devices such as smart phone and tablets. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,582,828, issued to Ryan, discloses a system and method for mounting an electrical device on a wall. The electrical device has a mount and a base. The base connects to an electrical outlet on a surface, and has a first electrical connector, and a magnetic face plate. The electrical device has a magnet and a second electrical conductor that are positioned so that the magnet mates with the magnetic face plate, and the second electrical connector mates with the first electrical connector.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,565,363, issued to Downing, discloses a modular jack system that utilizes magnetic attraction to draw a plug into a jack and then maintain it therein. The modular jack system utilizes plug and jack having at least one pair of cooperating magnets polarized so that the magnets on the plug are drawn to the magnets on the jack thereby pulling the plug into the proper connected position and maintaining it therein. The system is shown to be adaptable for use with other applications such as coaxial cable connections to replace the threaded and slip-on types.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,786,391, issued to Mathauser, discloses a magnetic self-aligning electrical connector comprising a pair of connector or coupling halves each having electrical contact means therein and one of said coupling halves having magnetic means therein disposed opposite means in said other coupling half for cooperation with said magnet means to hold said coupling halves together with the electrical contact means in electrically conducting contacting relationship with one another, said electrical contact means in one of said coupling halves mounted for movement relative to the coupling half to insure alignment between the electrical contact means even though the coupling halves are misaligned.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,808,577, issued to Mathauser, discloses a quick-disconnect, magnetic, self-aligning telephone jack or other communication equipment connection, including a male connector half and a female connector half, each with self-aligning magnetic means therein to hold the male and female halves together and cooperating electrical contact means in the male and female connector halves to establish electrical connection between a telephone or other communication equipment and a source of electrical energy.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,019,698, issued to Thiers, discloses a mounting system for an electronic device that may include a dock interface assembly and a case assembly. The dock interface assembly may include a dock housing having one or more contacts. The case assembly may include an alignment feature and a case printed circuit board having one or more conductive traces corresponding to the contacts. The dock interface assembly and/or the case assembly may have a metallic element configured complementary to one or more magnets provided with a remaining one of the dock interface assembly and the case assembly for magnetic coupling of the case assembly to the dock interface assembly. The dock housing may be configured to be received by the alignment feature such that at least one of the contacts is electrically coupled to a corresponding one of the conductive traces.
Although some of the above-referenced patents disclose a means of connecting electronic devices, none of the references are understood to disclose an arrangement addressing all of the above-mentioned drawbacks associated with the power and data connection of the electronic device. More specifically, none of the above-mentioned references are understood to disclose a conductor dense connection which remains connected during rotation.
As can be seen, there exists a need in the art for a connecting system for an electronic device that allows a conductor dense connection which remains connected during rotation. Furthermore, there exists a need in the art for a connecting system for an electronic device that can accommodate a variety of different types of electronic devices. Additionally, there exists a need in the art for a connecting system for an electronic device that eliminates the clutter associated with loose cables. Also, there exists a need in the art for a connecting system for an electronic device that provides the same speed of charging and data transmission that is available with conventional cables. Finally, there exists a need in the art for a connecting system that allows for simple one-handed movement to securely install and connect the electronic device.